Peaceful Swimming Matt Hardy's Story
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Matt head over heels in love with a certain Diva but will something get in his way and will he ever find love?


A/N: This story had some drug related problems just to warn you now. This is only fiction and made to be taken that way. Even though Jeff is with TNA, in this story he is pure WWE as is his brother Matt. It follows Jeff's story for the most part but there have been added things that weren't in Jeff's personal story. This is Fictional and meant to be taken that way. I don't own anyone but Torrance everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE.

~Kinley

Peaceful Swimming Matt's Story

Matt head over heels in love with a certain Diva but will something get in his way and will he ever find love?

This story goes hand in hand with Peaceful Swimming only it is Matt's story...

Matt was standing backstage near the curtain waiting his turn to do his match, he wasn't in the zone just yet as he was watching the monitors as there was a Diva's match going on right now. Then again he needed to pay attention because of that afternoon Matt was placed in a storyline with Torrance Knight. Matt has always found Torrance attractive and thought that she was beautiful, graceful, and most of all smart, those are the qualities he always looked for in women. The last relationship Matt had was ruined as she started to date one of his best friends which end turn made Matt despise Adam Copeland and also his ex girlfriend the love of his life Lita aka Amy. That had been nearly a two and a half years ago and between Jeff, Shannon and Shane he finally made the right decision to move on with his life.

Matt was so into the Diva's match that he didn't even hear his brother walk up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder and Matt jumped. "Hey man what has your interest that you don't even know or pay attention to your surroundings?" Jeff asked

"The Diva's match, I was watching Torrance give Eve hell. Wowza I think my feelings have grown even more for her." Matt said quietly as Eve walked by them and then a few minutes later Torrance walked by and grabbed the towel that Jeff was holding out as Matt handed her a bottle of water. "Nice match"

"Thanks Matt. Also thank you Jeff. Well Matt from the looks of it we are in a storyline together that starts on Monday am I right?" Torrance asked as she took a drink of water and leaned against a crate and shot a smile in Jeff's direction as he was now sitting by her on the crate and Matt was stretching again.

"Yes we are. Do you have time to go over our lines for Monday?" Matt asked

"I don't see that being a problem. After everyone gets back to the hotel we can do that. Call my cell phone as a friend of mine works in the hotel and I am getting a massage to relax my muscles." Torrance said. "I will be done by 11 so call me."

Matt just nodded his head in agreement and both Matt and Jeff watched as Torrance hopped of the crate and walked away. Jeff had to hide his feelings while around Matt as he knew of Matt's feelings, then again Jeff's were just as strong as Matt's maybe even stronger but he couldn't tell that to Matt not yet.

"Wowza bro that is just awesome a storyline with Tor. You going to go ahead and tell her the feelings you have for her?" Jeff asked

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I can't hold back anymore. Seriously I have fallen so hard for her. I have the perfect evening planned for after RAW. I have to set it up with the hotel but I plan on ordering her favorite meal and having a candle lit supper on the roof and tell her."

Jeff tried his hardest not to show his feelings that he had for Torrance and all. "Okay, I hope it works out for you. Don't forget about Orton he is pretty protective over her from what I have heard." Jeff stated and thought that "**_Not if I get to her first. I have to tell her of my feelings. I have been in love with her since she started with the WWE and since she moved from SmackDown to RAW."_**

"I don't give a shit about Orton, he ought to know that I'm not some fuck-up. I truly care about her and I will make sure that she is well taken care of and the happiest woman alive." Matt said

Truth be known both Jeff and Matt have shared their feelings to Randy, it didn't help any that Torrance had over heard Matt telling Randy how in love he is with her. Matt finished warming up and Jeff just stood there and thought to himself that Matt had no clue to how Jeff felt, then again Matt had no clue to how Jeff felt about Torrance. It wasn't long and Matt's match was starting and he was taking quite a beating from Jack Swagger that it was per their storyline that Jeff was to run out there and save his brother and Jeff did just that.

It wasn't long after their match that Matt heard a knock at his dressing room door and he stood up and answered it and he smiled at Jeff who walked in. "I am sore from Jack tonight he really was pretty rough. Matt stated

"Yeah the trainer said I tweaked my back and shoulder a bit and to take it easy." Jeff said. "You ready to head to the hotel?"

"Yeah I am. Sorry if I seem a bit distracted I don't mean to be just have a lot on my mind and once we get back I am calling Torrance and we can work on our lines." Matt said

Here lately Matt was distant from almost everyone in his family and also at work. Matt while he was home on a break due to his knee bothering him he started doing something that he knew would get him sooner or later into trouble. Matt knew that he shouldn't but he was in a lot of pain and started taking pain pills, well as soon as his prescription ran out the doctor wouldn't refill it and soon Matt was looking at various different ways to get the pain to go away. Matt wasn't Matt, he put on a front when around his dad, friends, and his coworkers. Since he always wore a hat he could pretty much hide his eyes. While the brothers rode back to the hotel, the only thing Matt was thinking about is getting the pain to go away, he knew that Jeff wouldn't be happy because Jeff just returned to the ring after taking a few months to get his life in order and during that time he also lost his long time girlfriend Beth Kourt, who he thought he was in love with but the problem was that she just allowed him to take care of himself which also meant finding ways to deal with the pain and making it go away as he had not only some back problems but also Restless Leg Syndrome. Jeff took the time to clean his life out and he was finally back on track. To Matt it wasn't going to be easy, as he had become pretty addicted over the last few months and almost year that he had been either taking pills, snorting and other things, half of the time Matt didn't even or remember what he was taking. As long as it did its job and made the pain go away. After arriving back to the hotel Jeff disappeared up to his room while Matt headed to go and grab a few of the SmackDown crew and all go out for a bit then he would contact Torrance.

Matt and a few others had been drinking when he went in search of Torrance, he couldn't find her so he tried Jeff's room. What Matt didn't know is that he had found Torrance alright but he also didn't expect to see his brother almost naked. Jeff explained that he had tweaked his back and that Torrance was giving him a massage and that she would call him tomorrow and they could go over their lines for Monday. Matt finally got the hint and walked to the elevator and took it to his floor and finally after grabbing some snacks and drinks he was going to pass out to the world and soon enough after taking some pain medication he ate his food and then used the bathroom to change and crashed for the night. The next morning came quick as he got up and took a shower and soon was wrapping a towel around his waist and got dressed then brushed his hair out and then wet it down so his naturally curly hair didn't go all over, he even put gel in as well. After pulling his shoes on and decided it was the time go eat as he knew that most of the stars would be waking up soon and then all the good food would be gone. He had said something to Jeff about breakfast and as usual here lately Jeff waived him on saying he wasn't hungry so Matt usually ended up eating alone unless some of the Diva's would join him, he was longing for Torrance who he couldn't wait to see. After deciding to wake up Jeff he knew that he was playing a very dangerous game when it came to waking the younger Hardy but he didn't care. Matt took the stairs two at a time as he was on the third floor and Jeff was on the sixth floor he was now standing in front of Jeff's room. Matt started to bang on the door knowing this was the only way to wake up his brother.

Jeff finally answered the door after pulling on some clothes not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty beside him. After seeing who it was he opened the door slightly and he agreed to go eat breakfast and decided to gently wake up Torrance and told her that he was headed to grab food with Matt. The two didn't make it far as Randy Orton's room was next door to Jeff's and he opened the door and pulled the brothers in as he knew that it wouldn't be a good thing if they were in public this way he could control the situation.

"What the fuck Orton?" Matt yelped

"Oh calm down Hardy." Randy said and smiled at Jeff who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Matt take a seat we need to talk about Torrance." Jeff said as he sat down on the bed next to Randy.

"Why are we in here with Orton and we could have talked in my room or yours." Matt stated and glared at Randy. Jeff went on to explain his feelings for Torrance and that they were now dating. This only enraged Matt.

"WHAT YOU KNEW HOW I FELT AND YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT MY FEELINGS. FUCK YOU JEFF." Matt yelled at his brother.

"Matt please calm down." Jeff said " I can't help my feelings for her, you can't help who you fall in love with Matt. You know that."

"Calm down you took the girl of my dreams from me. You know of my plans." Matt said and walked over to Jeff and just punched his brother right in the nose then in the eye "Fuck you and her." then walked out of the room.

Matt couldn't believe what Jeff just told him as he walked out of Randy's room and to the elevator and soon he was walking into his room and he didn't care what he took, he needed to numb the pain or he would wind up hurting Jeff then Torrance in the process. Matt pulled his phone out and called their dad Gilbert who usually always had awesome advice. After talking to their dad for quite sometime he cleaned up his hand and went down to grab some breakfast. Matt couldn't believe it Jeff had stolen his girl, the girl who he was in love with and wanted to marry, have a family with. After eating he headed up to finish packing and finally met up with both Adam and Christain as he was traveling with them and soon they were on their way to the next show, he was hoping that Jeff was going to be there so he could kick the shit out of him and not get into trouble with it as he would ask for an Extreme Rules match between the two brothers. Adam and Christain both knew Matt well enough to let matters go and that he was ready to talk that he would find them and they would be there for Matt no matter what. After getting the arena Matt headed to go and talk to Vince about this match but didn't get what he asked for either as Vince had allowed both Jeff and Torrance time off so Jeff's nose could heal then he would have time. Vince even gave Matt the next three weeks off as well. Matt called Shane Helms one of his best friends and asked him for a ride home that he was headed home on a much needed break. It didn't help any at all that morning after finding out about his so called brother and so called girl of his dreams he destroyed his hotel room, left it in a huge mess the mattress was off the bed and in the middle of the room, the TV had stuff all over it, the two lamps he took the light bulbs out and took them as he smashed them against the wall and did a few other things. Matt was finally touching down in Raleigh and was met by Shane Helms who hugged him and then between the two of them they had his luggage.

"I was kinda shocked when you called man everything okay?" Shane asked

"No, Jeff took okay he didn't take, he knew of my feelings for Torrance Knight and stole her from underneath me." Matt said

"I'm sorry man. I know how much you like Torrance. So now what?" Shane asked

"I don't know. Its been a very long day do you mind if we stop off and eat supper at Cracker Barrel for supper?" Matt asked "Oh after Jeff sat me down and explained I didn't give two shits and swung and broke his nose."

Shane wasn't shocked Matt has always had the temper between the two and it didn't phase him at all. After eating supper they paid the bill Matt went to the bathroom and locked it and needed to get a fix and did just that. It was nearly 30 minutes later that Shane was pulling into Matt's drive after helping him with his bags. They both grabbed a beer and well after that Matt went crazy and started to tear everything Hardy Boyz related that was in his house, he punched holes in the walls, he threw things out. Shane called Gilbert and he quickly came over. Even though Gilbert had talked to Jeff and understood what happened he was happy for his youngest son that he had found the love of his live and he was truly happy for them. Gilbert could see the total mess of Matt's house, the pictures of the brothers, were laying in the yard Matt was throwing them all over and then once he had his house completely rid of Hardy Boyz, brothers related he wanted to set fire to it all and burn it. Gilbert finally defused his son and between him and Shane they loaded it into the back of Gilbert's truck and he headed home. When Matt arrived at his dad's house, Gilbert was still at work for a few more hours and needless to say that Matt had gone over to his dad's and ripped it all down and once Gilbert walked into the house Matt told him not to put it back up. While all this was happening Jeff was in St Louis and knew the destruction path that Matt was on thanks to his good friend Shannon. During this time in St Louis Jeff had also proposed to Torrance who shouted yes and they were now engaged to get married and they couldn't wait. Torrance's side of the family knew of the news but Jeff's side didn't and they decided to fly out to Cameron and tell everyone as they didn't want to do that over the phone. It was a Sunday afternoon that they arrived back into North Carolina and after grabbing a quick bite to eat they headed to Jeff's house which was next to to Matt's.

The conversation in Jeff's car on the way to Cameron took place and at Jeff's house inside.

"Matt isn't going to stop whining like a bitch until he finds a new girl. I know that already " Jeff said "He won't answer my calls, Dad is bitching at me constantly...not about us, just about Matt's behavior."

"Matt has been acting strange for while now." Torrance said quietly as she sent Randy a text to let him know that they arrived safely.

"Yeah, there is something off about him but what is it?" Shannon asked

"Lets see he punched Jeff in the nose, then the eye broke his nose and then from what Randy said the next day destroyed his hotel room" Torrance said

"And don't forget about what he did at dad's" Shannon said

"Let's not go there Shannon." Jeff said and rolled his eyes.

Shannon shook his head at Jeff "She can handle it Jeff. Matt went back to their Dad's place AKA: Homestead and tore everything off the walls that was Hardy Boyz related."

"Then he gave orders for it not to be put back up." Jeff said as he reached for Torrance's hand

"He is throwing everything away because I am dating Jeff here" Torrance said

Jeff turned on to Boys Camp Road and took them past Matt's and could see that he was home as his cars were all out. Jeff turned into his drive and saw that his dad was there waiting for them to arrive. Jeff got out and helped Torrance out and then Jeff hugged his dad.

"Torrance good luck with Gil he will love you. And Matt will get over this you two are meant for each other." Shannon said

"Thanks Shannon it was good to see you again." Torrance said and hugged Shannon.

"Dad I would like you to meet Torrance Knight my fiance." Jeff said

"Good afternoon darling and welcome. I am Gil but everyone around here normally calls me dad, you are more than welcome to do the same. Jeff she is a beauty and I am very happy for you." Gilbert said

"Thanks Dad. We truly have an incredible love."Jeff said "Is Matt home or have you heard from him?"

"He is at his place son. He tore down everything Hardy related and wanted to burn it but I took it and its at my house" Gil said

"My god why is he doing this? I am sorry I have had feelings for Jeff just never acted on them. I am glad that Jeff here made the first move I am very happy with Jeff and I wish that Matt would see this." Torrance asked

" Thanks for stopping him. I can't believe he's still this pissed" Jeff said as they watched Shane walk up

" Hell I would be as well. Jeff come on now relent" Shane stated

" He's acting like Tor has no opinion. It's her heart. Neither one of us can tell her heart what to feel." Jeff stated "And fuck you Shane, you haven't helped this situation at all feeding into him and shit"

"I agree with Jeff Shane sorry" Torrance said "And fuck you Shane. I have known you for years you know my heart. Hell you know how hard it is for me to admit my feelings for anyone."

"It was shady" Shane said "It would have been nice for Jeff to be honest with Matt about his feelings before blindsiding him"

Torrance looked at Shane. "And where did you hear that from Jeff was not honest."

"Randy" Shane said Torrance didn't like that answer and just RKO'ed Shane to the floor of Jeff's living room and everyone laughed. Jeff held Torrance to him and massaged her back and she just smiled up at Jeff.

Shane finally picked him self up off the floor and looked at the two. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't talk bad about Randy he was there." Torrance said with venom in her voice.

"Shane just shook his head and looked at Jeff "Seriously dude, level with me. Do you honestly not see that Tor and I are truly in love? I'm sorry shit didn't work out for Matt, but it's time to pick up and move the fuck on"

After Torrance RKO'ed Helms she and Jeff headed upstairs and both crashed out. While they were sleeping Matt walked over and Shannon wasn't surprised to see Matt there as normally when everyone was together they hung at Jeff's house as he had a pool. Before Matt had even wondered over to Jeff's house he was in need of a fix and finally found his stash and took what he needed hoping this would calm him down enough to just talk to Jeff. Matt was just sitting there and just started at the wall at a picture of him and Jeff, it was taken at a Christmas party a few years back and Jeff had face paint on and then kissed Matt on the cheek. There were no words spoken between Matt and Shannon. Matt knew that Shane was on his side and knew that Shannon was on Torrance and Jeff's side and well he didn't know the outcome of what might happen from that night on. Jeff was waking up and pulled on his jeans he had worn and a sweatshirt and walked down and saw that Matt at the house and Shannon was still there.

"Hey Matt what are you doing here?" Jeff asked

"I am here to claim what is mine asshole" Matt growled

"Excuse me? What the fuck does that mean? I don't have any property of yours here" Jeff stated

Shannon stood up and looked between the two "Guys...Tor doesn't feel well, she doesn't need you guys fighting. Matt, why don't you head out"

Jeff took a defensive stance, "Matt, I'm so done fighting with you about. Man the fuck up and accept the fact that her heart has been spoken for. She's in love with me."

"No she isn't you just got into her pants" Matt growled

"What in the fuck is going on down here?" Torrance asked as she walked down the stairs and pulled her hair back.

"Tor hon go back to bed Matt was just leaving." Jeff said.

"I'm not going back to bed. If he wants to fight he will have to fight me. I am done." Torrance said Jeff stood in front of Torrance

"You aren't fighting him honey." Jeff said

"Hello she wants to fight let her fight." Matt said

"Fuck you Matt get out" Jeff growled

"NO"

"Leave her alone Matt she is a grown adult. She's in love with Jeff" Shannon said

"Get out or I'm calling the cops. What the hell has gotten into you lately? You're acting deranged" Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Torrance. "You aren't fighting him."

"He wont hit me he doesn't have the guts to hit me. Matt get over the fact that I love Jeff and I have for awhile. I am truly happy with him. If you cant' accept that then leave if you can stay we can hang out but you come near me once and say that you would be happier with me I will RKO you like I did to Helms" Torrance said

Matt just looked at his brother and Torrance and shook his head "You have no idea what our life would have been together NO IDEA" He ranted. Tears came to his eyes "I've loved you for longer than Jeff EVER has. You RKO'ed Helms?"

Torrance just shook her head and looked closely at Matt as he was still ranting she could see that his eyes were glazed over and she could see that he was clearly on something and pulled Jeff into the other room and told him what was going on. Jeff stormed out and pulled Matt into his kitchen and looked at him closely and could see everything. "Matt what are you on?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked as he tried to rip his arm from Jeff's tight grip.

"ANSWER ME. What the fuck are you taking?" Jeff yelled

"Nothing" Matt said and looked at Torrance with a glare upset that she figured it out

"Jeff he wont tell." Torrance said as she walked over to Matt and looked at his arms and saw nothing and could tell that he was on something but what.

"Tell me the truth Matthew what are you on?" Jeff asked

Matt went to answer Jeff but collapsed and Jeff checked for his breathing and pulse he was thankful that Matt was at least still breathing. Shannon called the medics and he was transported to the hospital and taken back right away. Shannon rode with Matt and Jeff and Torrance headed out and Jeff called their dad. It seemed like forever before a doctor came to talk to them. After talking to the doctor who said that Matt would be fine but needed to either go through detox or just go straight to rehab. The doctor said that they would be moving Matt to a private room and keeping him for three or four days and Gil asked to sit with his son and the doctor said once he was in his own room he would let him know where to go.

Matt was finally in his own room and sleeping as they had given him something to relax him as he was pretty agitated and not making much sense. While he was in the ER they had to pump his stomach and do a few other things as well. Matt was finally resting and Gilbert was sitting by his son watching him sleep. It was close to 2am when Matt finally came to and looked over at his dad and then looked around for everyone else. "Dad"

"Yes Matthew?" Gilbert asked

"Where am I?" Matt asked

"You are in the hospital after trying to OD I guess. You want to explain to me what is going on?" Gilbert asked.

"Trying to ease the pain from all the physical and now emotional." Matt said

"Well it could have taken you from me son. Now emotional is something you will have to deal with and I don't now how or where to begin with that. Jeff is very happy with Torrance and they belong together. I suggest you think long and hard before talking to them. I have never seen a girl come between the two of you like I have." Gilbert said

Gilbert stayed for the night and watched Matt sleep and by the time morning came around he was out on his feet and needed to rest himself. Shannon had come up to bring Gil some coffee and also Matt and told Gil that he would stay with Matt and for him to go and get some rest. It wasn't long after Gilbert had left that one of the counselors came up to see Matt she was also a mentor for the support group that a good friend of hers ran for recovering addicts and wanted to talk to Matt.

"Hi Matthew I am Krista" she said

"Hi. I am Matthew but you can call me Matt and this is my good friend Shannon Moore" Matt said

"Hi Shannon." Krista stated

"Hi. I will give you a bit of time to talk." Shannon said and walked out of the room.

"Have a seat" Matt stated and watched as Krista sat down on the chair by his bed. "Okay I have a question why are you here?"

"Two reasons. I am a counselor who can help with the anger and also mentor for drug addiction. I am also a mentor for a recovery group." Krista said "I talked to your doctor and she suggested that I come up and see you."

"Oh. I don't think that I have problem but my family does." Matt said

"I see. Can you tell me how you landed yourself in the hospital?" Krista asked

"I took enough to calm myself down as my brother and I are fighting and well. I collapsed." Matt admitted

"You don't see that as a problem then? I know you are a wrestler and take lots of bumps, bad falls and well your body is in pain alot." Krista stated

"Yes I am. I took stuff to take the pain away as well. Nothing can help a broken heart though." Matt said and looked down at his hands.

"Matt I can help with all of that. The anger, the broken heart we can try to heal and the pain. I can help with all of that." Krista said with a smile. "Are you willing to give it all a try?"

Matt looked at Krista and knew that he needed the help. He didn't want to admit that he had been in the wrong on everything. Matt knew of Jeff's feelings for Torrance and he was happy for them. True he was upset that he didn't get the girl but he had done the same thing to Jeff a few years back when he had taken Molly from him then Jeff moved on and started to see Beth who they all hated. "Krista I am willing to make my life better."

"Okay. I will talk to your doctor about getting you released in a few more days and in the meantime you can have pain meds every 6 hours and at night something to help you sleep. If you need to talk anytime day or night Matt let your nurse know and I will come up and we can talk." Krista stated and smiled at Matt.

Matt couldn't help but smile when Krista left and Shannon walked in and he knew what was on Matt's mind. It was the afternoon before Gilbert came back up to spend time with Matt and Shane came up as well. It was later on the afternoon almost evening that Jeff and Torrance came up and everyone cleared out. Matt was just waking up when they walked in.

"Hi Jeff and hi Torrance." Matt said quietly

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked as Torrance sat down on the couch in Matt's room as he sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother.

"Like shit. I want to say I am sorry. This has been a total wake up call for me. I want to say that I haven't been me for a few months now. I have made a total mess of not only me but my family and I have torn us apart." Matt said

"Matt I know that hasn't been you. I love you as you are not only my big brother but also my best friend. You know that I would usually never step over your feelings that you have for another woman but this time I had to do this. I have loved Torrance here for nearly a year and she has felt the same but we never said anything. I finally made the move on her and I am glad I did. Can you please just be happy for us? I want you in my life, but my life will be centered around Torrance and our love for each other" Jeff said

"Torrance I am sorry for yelling at you and telling you those things. That wasn't me. I am truly happy for you." Matt said

"I can forgive you Matt. I just want you to know that I love Jeff and I wont hurt him. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. Will you please get the help you need either in rehab or outpatient." Torrance said quietly and smiled at Jeff then Matt.

"Yes I will. I am sorry to the both of you." Matt said.

After Jeff and Torrance left Matt just laid there and thought about how he had screwed up his life so far and he didn't want to do that anymore. The nurse came in to do vitals on Matt and he asked if she would page Krista and the nurse said that she would. It was about 30 minutes later when Krista walked into Matt's room.

"Hey Matt the nurse said that you wanted to see me is everything okay?" Krista asked as she sat down in the chair by his bed.

"Yeah. I don't know where to start though." Matt replied as he sat up in bed and smiled at Krista.

"I can understand that. Why don't you start where you found your feelings for Torrance were so deep." Krista said

"We work together, friends, we have lots of friends in common." Matt said "I think my feelings started to grow about four months ago. She is a total beauty, smarty, funny and wow. I didn't know that Jeff had feelings for her as well."

"Oh. You see Jeff on a day to day basis though, you can't tell what is on his mind? Most brothers can usually tell when the other one is in pain, upset, or when something is off about the other." Krista said

"I think with Jeff we started to fall apart as he took time off from work to heal his body and also he found love." Matt said

"I take that is with Torrance?" Krista asked

Matt nodded his head in agreement and looked at Krista. "I was gone all the time and he was doing his own thing. Even with my injury he was back to work. It has to be the longest time we have been apart."

"Did that upset you even more?" Krista asked "Did Jeff know that you had plans to tell Torrance of you feelings for her?"

"He knew but so did my best friend Shane Helms and Torrance's brother Randy Orton." Matt said "I never thought I would talk to her brother about how I felt."

"I hear that things between you and Jeff went to hell am I right?" Krista asked

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "You have no clue. With Torrance I really felt like her and I were going to go the distance...there was something so different, so unique about her. And I always felt like I was better than Jeff, he had gotten screwed up on drugs and totally disappointed my Dad, so I took it upon myself to NEVER be the failure. I had always had to be the rock, the one to pick up the pieces when things went to hell. Like when our mom died, Dad poured himself into his work to make sure we had everything we needed and a few of the things we wanted...so I took over overseeing Jeff."

"I see a love/hate relationship between the two of you." Krista said " I'm sorry about your mom that is never easy. How about over the last year that way we don't go to deep. Matt I hope you know that you can tell me anything. After you leave here, I do make house calls"

"I... I don't open up real easy. I promise it's not you. You are great. It's every time I am honest I tend to get burned." Matt said while taking a deep breath.

"It's okay I have a hard time opening up myself."

"In the last year...Jeff was using drugs,I couldn't believe he'd become so stupid...I taught him better. So, we got into a huge fight about that...then he got busted and took Vince up on his offer to take time off, go to treatment and clean up his act. The whole time he was gone, I never talked to him...I refused to take his calls, write him back, nothing. I was too busy on the road and making personal appearances. I was helping take care of Dad and taking care of Jeff's outstanding appointments and such, plus trying to live my own life." Matt said

"Matt that is a lot to take on. During this time did Jeff become clean?" Krista asked

"So I was stressed out, overworked and overtired. My body was killing me all the time, and so on a whim I talked to someone about getting something to kill the pain and help me sleep, so I started out taking percocets. Then we went overseas and I wound up trying Oxycontin...then when we got back I was fully addicted and PISSED at myself...so I dulled the pain by trying meth...and that's when I wound up lost in my own little world." Matt stated as he sat up in bed and looked over at Krista who had a smile on his face.

"Never good. Dulling the pain never easy." Krista said

"Yeah, Jeff came out of treatment clean as clean could be. He was back to being the Jeffy we all knew and loved. He had a smile on his face again...it was really great. And I hated myself that I was using drugs. It was horrible, so I wound up ducking and dodging him till I could figure out the best way to hide it." Matt said

"How did you hide it?" Krista asked

"No, dulling the pain doesn't kill the pain. It only hides it and makes it worse later on." Matt said

"Matt how did you get around the drug testing?" Krista asked

"Lots of eye drops, spacing out doses and just finding ways around it and out of it." Matt said "There are a few ways I am not proud of."

"We don't have to go there Matt." Krista said with a smile

Matt smiled at Krista and thought she knew what she was talking about. He was finding it easy to talk to her. They talked about everything from him being in school taking care of their dad taking care of each other and how they hid their pain from each other. Krista knew where Matt was coming from she could tell that he wanted his old life back, to where he was him, carefree, back to work and friends with Jeff and have their relationship back to where it should be. Matt told her about Torrance and how he thought he could get his life back without anyone knowing that he was doing drugs, drinking more she was someone he saw his life with. Krista looked at Matt and smiled, sure she was attracted to him what she didn't know is that he was attracted to her as well. They talked for a bit longer before she had to go.

The next day was a complete shock to him as Jeff called to tell him that he and Torrance were having a baby and were also getting married. Matt was upset and knew that Krista would calm him down as she had yesterday.

"She is pregnant?" Matt said as he sat down and grabbed a handful of M&M's

Krista looked at Matt with a confused look on her face. "Who? I'm confused now?"

"Torrance is pregnant." Matt said "And I'm not supposed to be down here in your office, so please don't rat me out."

" Oh. It's okay the nurse called me. I told her not to worry about it" Krista said with a smile on her face. Matt smiled back and thanked her for seeing him on such short notice. "Matt it's okay."

"I don't mean to barge in here at all though Krista." Matt said as he popped more M&M's into his mouth. "You have this calming affect on me, plus you make me smile."

"Seems like the M&M's help you calm down as well." Krista stated with a laugh.

"I would like to have hope that I will return to my normal life, have my job when I want to return and all." Matt said "I know I will probably end up gaining 20 pounds from eating them as well."

Krista stood up and walked around and sat down in the other chair facing Matt and smiled at him. "Matt you will be okay. It might take some time but you will."

"I hope. Have you ever been in this situation before?" Matt asked

"Not me personally but my brother in law a few years back and between his wife and myself we pulled him out of it." Krista said "You want to know something about me?"

"Yes I would love to know Krista." Matt stated

"I hate sleeping alone." Krista stated with a smile on her face. Sure she was attracted to Matt and she could tell that he was as well and she was prepared to transfer him to someone else if something went on between the two of them. As the two talked they found out they had a lot in common and Matt was trying to resist the urge to kiss her and knew it would get him into trouble. Matt tried to get out of it saying that if he was to open his mouth that he would be in trouble. Krista told Matt to sit down or he would spend another night in the hospital. Matt went on to explain that he can be a pain in the ass one minute then funny as hell the next. Krista also explained that some of that was the from what all he had taken. Matt stood up as did Krista and he pulled her close and hugged her then pressed a light kiss to her lips. Once the kiss broke her lips were swollen from the breathtaking kiss and Matt smiled at her.

"That would get you into trouble but not with me Matt." Krista said as she smiled up at him. "Lets get you home."

Krista walked with Matt back up to his room and his doctor came down to check him over and knew that Krista was taking him home. Krista had already explained to Matt that his house as completely cleaned out that his house was back to normal. Matt gave turn by turn directions to his house and smiled when they pulled up to it. Krista was in awe of his house. "Well here we are my house." Matt said "Now I just have to get out of the car and go in."

"That can be a challenge but not a hard one. Just remember the people that love you cleaned out your house and they also had the walls repaired and you can go in and be okay." Krista said quietly as she stepped out of her truck and smiled at Matt who was getting out as well.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Matt asked

"You just have to be. Matt I know it has to be hard. But you have family and friends who do support you and know this now no one will be coming by today or tomorrow till supper time as they want you to readjust and be okay. You went through most of your withdrawls at the hospital and you might have some left. Just remember I am here with you." Krista told him.

Matt smiled at Krista as he opened up the front door and let Krista walk in first. Matt soon followed and just smiled as all the Hardy Boyz stuff had been put back up, everything was just as it should be. Krista noticed that Matt was slowly taking things in and couldn't help but smile. walked into the living room and noticed that his TV that took up most of the wall as it was old and standup one was no longer. In it's place was a huge flat screen and he just smiled as there was also an entertainment center that held all of his DVD's his Wii and all of his stereo things. Matt knew that was the work of his brother and Shannon. After taking a seat on the couch he just smiled at Krista and patted the seat next to him and she sat down. "What is on your mind?"

"Honestly you. Why are you here? I know you have said it before but why me?" Matt asked

"Matt I am here because I believe in you. I want to help you and I know you can do this, we can get through this together." Krista told him right before his lips came crashing down on hers. Once the kiss broke Matt kissed her again and she couldn't help but smile up at him. "That was amazing."

"You are amazing for wanting to stay by me and watch me go through the withdrawls and all. Yes that kiss was amazing and I woud like more of it if you want to as well." Matt stated. Krista laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. It wasn't long till Matt moved on the couch and they were now laying down with Krista was resting her head on his chest.

"Matt" Krista said quietly

"What is it Krista?" Matt asked

"You are strong and I love you for it, you have a very calming effect on people." Krista said and he claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss. After the kiss broke Matt helped her sit up and he stood and led her upstairs and showed her the rest of the house. Matt wanted to take her but didn't know if she felt the same. "Take me Matt."

Matt didn't waste anytime and kissed Krista again and slowly they made their way over to his bed where they stripped each other of their clothing and soon Matt was laying Krista down on the bed and kissed down her body. Krista moaned when he took a nipple into his mouth and played with it as he slipped two fingers into her depths and started to play with her clit as he reached up and kissed her. Krista arched up off the bed when he did that as she wanted him deep inside of her and soon they were meltling and blending their bodies together as they made love to each other. After making love to each other they laid there wrapped up in each other's arms and Krista was laying on his chest when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Kevin what do you need?" Krista asked while Matt rolled her to her back and started kiss his way down to her center and started to feast on her again.

"Krista I would like to talk to you in person." Kevin said and smirked as he knew that he still loved her and hoped she still loved him.

"No. I am with someone new and that wont be happening." Krista said as Matt kept playing with her center as he nibbled and sucked on her sweet center.

"Yes you will." Kevin said

"No I wont." Krista said and hung up and held Matt's head in place as he started to suck and lick her even more as she cried out in pure pleasure.

"You taste heavenly Kris" Matt said as he came up to kiss her on the lips.

"You taste good." Krista said while they kissed when the doorbell rang. They both pulled on clothes. Matt walked down first and when he opened the door he was shocked to see Beth standing there.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked

"I came to see you I hear you were in the hospital. Don't forget we are related." Beth said

"You and Jeff broke up you aren't anything to me." Matt said with anger in his voice and he was starting to crave.

Krista could tell that Matt was upset and knew that who was at the door wasn't good. After Beth finally left, Matt looked for something and finally looked at Krista and she held him close as he was craving a fix but didn't want one as he wanted to stay clean. That night Krista and Matt talked even more on how Beth had hurt him in more ways than one, then his past with Lita and finally them. Both wanted the change and they wanted to explore them to see where it went. Krista called Jackson who was a good friend of hers and he agreed to take over Matt as a patient and she would be there to help. While Matt was at home during he day working out Hailey and Torrance would drive him batty and most of the time he wound up driving them places as he didn't want Torrance driving and neither of them knew the area too well either. Krista had finally met Torrance and those two started to become close friends which is what Matt wanted. Every day Matt made it sober and there were no set backs he was finally back to where he should be as well.

"Krista" Matt said as he walked into his bedroom where she was fixing her make up

"What is it babe?" Krista asked

"Well It's been close to four months I am still sober, in love and happy with my life again." Matt said

"Yes it has been close to four months. I am proud of you. I am in love as well." Krista said while she finished her make up and turned to smile at Matt. "You know we should celebrate."

"Yes we should. What do you have in mind?" Matt asked as he wrapped his arms around Krista and held her close.

"We could fix supper together or we could go out. Then a nice walk." Krista said and Matt nodded his head in agreement and kissed Krista's cheek.

As the couple headed out to eat supper at Ten-Ya they then walked around the stores, that were still open, then headed to go and see Shannon Moore at Gas Chamber and talked with them for a bit. As they headed home that night Matt gently took Krista over and made love to her. That night as they slept they were wrapped up in each other's arms and very much in love with each other.

The next few months passed, Jeff had asked Matt to help him with the crib along with Shannon and Randy and between the four they finally had the crib, changing table and dresser together and Matt had nice long talks with Jeff and Randy and Jeff was proud of where Matt was headed and everyone was in love with Krista and that she was a honest person to be around. It was a few weeks after getting the nursery painted that Krista was in the kitchen fixing lunch when the phone rang.

"Matt" Krista yelled

"What honey?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Torrance went into labor early this morning we need to head to the hospital." Krista said.

Matt helped Krista to his car and her pager started going off as well, as she was still working with some new patients. Once they arrived, Krista said that she would be up in a bit just wanted to check on her patients and Matt kissed her and went his way to find Jeff and Torrance and see what was going on. Matt joined everyone in Torrance's hospital room and he groaned when Beth walked in and then looked confused to why Mark Jindrak was there as well.

"Why in the fuck are you here Beth?" Shannon asked

"I came to see the bundle of Joy. Why are you here asshat?" Beth asked

"Because I am family not you so leave slut." Shannon shot back. Torrance couldn't help but giggle at Shannon.

"So where is my baby?" Mark asked

"I'm more family than you Shannon." Jeff said with a smile on his face

"Wound me why don't you Jeffro." Shannon said

"So why are we all here?" Torrance are you okay?" Matt asked

Beth walks over to Matt and gives him a big hug. "Hey! It's good to see you."

"Get off of me you slut. I now need a shower." Matt said as Krista walked into the room and smiled at Matt who wrapped his arms around her.

"So what is going on that we are all here?" Matt can it and Beth sit down and leave my boys alone." Gilbert said. Beth sat down and rolled her eyes at Gilbert.

Jeff squeezed Torrance's shoulder "You want to tell them baby?"

"I will answer that why you all are here but two people need to leave first and not come back. Mark my baby isn't your she is pure Hardy. Beth, I know what you tried to pull yesterday and you need to leave now. Jeff isn't coming back to to you and Mark I am off limits. Yes Jeff I would love to tell them why they are all here" Torrance said

"You heard her, Mark and Beth, please leave now or I'll have security remove you " Jeff stated

"FINE you win this round." Mark said and helped Beth stand up and they walked out. Elaine knew why everyone was here and she couldn't wait to hold her granddaughter again.

"As of this morning you all have a granddaughter and niece. Jeff will you go get her please? " Torrance said Jeff kissed the top of her head and smiled and walked out of the room and down the nursery and rolled his daughter in and handed her to his dad "May we present Faith Ruby Hardy."

"She is beautiful. Just like her momma" Elaine said

"Oh my what a beauty" Gilbert said while holding the newborn in his arms.

"Wowza you two now what?" Randy asked

"She is here that is awesome." Matt said

"She is beautiful" Krista and Hailey said at the same time.

"Thank you." Torrance said while she laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and he sat back watching everyone talking and holding their daughter who was created out of love. "She is our pride and joy."

It wasn't long till everyone had left the room Matt and Krista stayed a bit longer and Matt was just in awe of his niece. He was truly happy for Jeff and Torrance and he had a beautiful niece. It wasn't long till Matt and Krista headed back to his house. Matt helped Krista out of his car and into the house.

"Matt can we talk for a minute?" Krista asked as they walked into the living room as they were going to watch a movie together.

"Sure baby what is up?" Matt asked as he grabbed two bottles of Mt Dew out and all.

"I am so happy for them, Faith is a beauty." Krista said

"I am as well babe. I can see Jeff waiting on the porch when she is 16 with a shot gun." Matt said with a laugh. Krista laughed as well as she could see it happening. "I would be there as well. Anything to protect her as well."

"Matt do you want a family?" Krista asked as she sat down on the couch and took a drink of her pop.

"I do only if you are their mom babe." Matt said "What about you sweetie?"

"Only if you are their dad hon." Krista said with a smile.

That night as they headed to bed Matt took Krista over and made love to her as they laid there wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other. Over the next few months things picked up in the Hardy houses as the wedding of Jeff and Torrance arrived. Matt headed over to spend the afternoon with Jeff as everyone was coming over for supper that evening after Torrance had left he waved at her and walked in.

"You home Jeff?" Matt yelled

"Yeah dude come in." Jeff said as he stood with Faith in his arms as she snuggled into her daddy's chest.

"Where is Tor? I just saw her leave. Hi there Faith." Matt said

"She went out to get her nails done." Jeff said while Faith let out a loud cry. "Can you hold her while I make her bottle?"

Matt took Faith and she just looked up at him and watched as her daddy walked out of the room and soon he returned with a bottle. Jeff took his daughter and started to feed her. The brother's talked and were finally on the same page. Matt admited that he was in the wrong. Jeff hugged Matt and they were happy about being on the same page.

That night after getting home he knew what he needed to do and that was to ask Krista to spend the rest of her life with him as he loved her deeply, they had professed their love nearly 6 months into their relationship and were very happy with each other. The wedding of Jeff and Torrance was beautiful outside there was a light dusting of snow on the ground while Randy walked his sister down to Jeff, Matt couldn't help but have tears as they were finally pronounced as husband and wife.

Matt didn't want to go back to work and decided with Vince to take sometime off and work with creative and heal his body completely. During that time he planned the perfect night for Krista. Matt cooked her favorite meal while she was upstairs relaxing in the tub and decided to pop the question that night. Krista walked down in her jammies and smiled at her boyfriend who she was in love with.

"Hmm something smells good in here need help?" Krista asked as Matt wrapped her up in his arms and held her close.

"Nope its all done dear." Matt said as he helped her sit down and he sat down himself. "You look very comfy."

"I am after a long day at work I needed to relax and get comfy." Krista said "I am thinking about cutting my hours down to at least forty a week not fifty."

"Oh how come babe?" Matt asked as he knew she loved her job, how independent she was and how together she was as well. Matt loved how smart, how well she handled herself and she was a complete beauty as well.

"Too much anymore, I have a few patients that I love seeing all the time, I have a patient at home that needs my attention more though and I want to start to focus on opening up my own practice I think. Plus at the hospital I can't pick and choose my hours and once you go back on the road if it is okay with you I would love to join." Krista told him

"Patient at home? Seems you like to take your job home with you baby. I would love it when I go back out on the road if you would join me honey. Your own hours that would be great and all." Matt said "I will support you in what ever you decide to do baby."

"Thanks Matt that means the world to me. Yes I have a patient at home that I love taking care of and he loves taking care of me." Krista said with a smirk on her face. "I love you Matt."

"I love you Krista." Matt said as they kept eating dinner he knew that afterwards he needed to pop the question. It wasn't long and the two were cleaning up from supper and Krista was putting leftover food in the fridge knowing that either Shane would be by or Shannon as it was time off for both of them and neither liked to cook since it was just them. What she didn't know is that Matt asked them not to come around that night.

"There all cleaned up." Krista said as she smiled at Matt who was now leaning against the island.

"Yes thanks for helping even though I could have done it honey. I have something I want to say babe." Matt said while Krista walked over to him.

"What is it honey, you okay?" Krista asked

"I am great honey. I have to say when we met I was in a very dark place in my life and I have been pulled out of it by you, my family and friends who helped me to get better, but there is one thing I have done on my own and that was finding love again and Krista it is with you. I love you more than anything. I know that my soulmate is out there and I have found her in you babe. Krista baby will you please marry me and become Mrs Matthew Hardy?" he asked as he held out the ring and got down on one knee.

"Matt I love you too and you did find your soulmate as I found mine in you as well. Baby you pulled yourself out of that mess with everyones help. Yes I will marry you and become Mrs Matthew Hardy." Krista said as Matt slipped the ring onto her finger and she just gasped at it's beauty. "Its beautiful baby thanks I love it and you."

"I love you too baby and I am glad you love it." Matt said as he leaned into kiss her, leading her upstairs to make love as a newly engaged couple.

Over the next few weeks things were slowly returning back to normal, Matt decided not to have his huge Christmas party along with New Years and then right after the new year Jeff and Torrance arrived back with Faith in tow and they loved speinding time with their neice.

Matt and Krista wanted to announce their engagement to everyone. Gilbert knew and he was happy that Matt was back on track, he had found himself again and was in love. Gilbert also loved Krista. After careful planning they decided to have everyone over for supper. Jeff called and asked what to bring Matt told him nothing but himself, Torrance and the baby. Torrance was having a hard time getting Faith to calm down. Matt couldn't help but smile when Krista took the baby and held her close which made him want a baby even more with her and a family. After the Faith was down for the night in the master bedroom, everyone was just hanging out and waiting on Shane Helms to show up and he was bringing drinks for everyone. After Faith was down Jeff and Torrance announced they were 12 weeks into the pregnancy and everyone as happy for the couple but one person and that was Shane.

"Okay guys we have news." Matt said

"Well don't make us wait what is it?" Jeff asked as he helped Matt with supper.

"I am doing great with out patient two more weeks and I am done with the program and I couldn't have done it without family and friends. Krista and I have found love and we are engaged to be married." Matt said

"That is wonderful. Krista I am so happy for the both of you." Torrance said

"Congrats bro. Krista welcome to the family." Jeff said and hugged his brother. "I am so happy for you Matt and so proud."

It wasn't long till Shane arrived and he handed everyone's drink and sat down by Torrance and handed her the drink. "Here you go Torrance your Dt Mt Dew." Shane said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Thanks Shane. Oh this taste good." Torrance said as she took a drink. As everyone sat down to eat supper Torrance started not to feel good and Jeff could tell that someone was wrong and when he asked he didn't like the answer and said that they should have her looked at. Jeff asked Krista and Matt if they could watch Faith and Krista said that was fine and shooed them out of the house and Jeff and Torrance left.

It wasn't long and Randy and Hailey along with Matt and Faith who had the other carseat from Jeff's truck were walking into the hospital. Krista was carrying Faith who was snuggled into her and Jeff was pacing the waiting room.

"Jeff how is she?" Randy asked as he walked over to his brother in law and hugged him. Matt and Krista along with Faith were behind him and Hailey was walking up as well.

"In surgery, we lost the baby." Jeff said

"I'm sorry bro." Matt said as he hugged Jeff close. "I called dad and he is on the way to pick up Faith"

It as nearly an hour later when the doctor came out to talk to Jeff and also Gilbert had arrived and took Faith home with him. Jeff went back to sit with Torrance and told Matt and Randy to head on home and that he would call when they got home. Matt helped Krista back out to his car and they headed home.

"Matt I am worried about Jeff and Torrance. I feel so sorry for them." Krista said soflty

"Hon I agree, we can help out around the house while Torrance rest and Jeff takes care of Faith and all. I don't know but something is off about it but I will drop it and let it be. How about we watch a movie cuddled up in bed." Matt said

"Hmm I like that plan." Krista said with a smile on her face.

After arriving home Matt could see that Shannon had cleaned up from supper and the kitchen was spotless and he left a note saying to call with updates and that he and Shane had left. Matt sent a text to Shannon and told him what had happened and all. Krista walked up and got ready for bed and Matt locked up the house and soon joined her. After starting a movie neither lasted past the opening credits as both were sound asleep. Matt didn't sleep well as he was worried about Jeff and after talking to his brother he knew that Torrance would come home that afternoon and all.

Over the next few days everyone helped Jeff and Torrance out as much as they could. Elaine and Bob flew out to help with Faith and Gilbert helped as well. The family was hurt as there were no answers and during this time Krista and Matt sat down and figured out a date for their wedding, both wanted a fall wedding and after looking at dates they settled on September 21, 2013 and couldn't wait. Matt asked Jeff to stand up with him and Krista who had gotten very close to Torrance to stand up with her as well. They even wanted Faith as the flower girl. As the months passed the wedding was finally here, both Krista and Matt were happy that the weekend was finally here. Krista and Torrance were getting ready at the church and Faith was just crawling around everywhere and looked so cute in a little while dress.

The time had come and both Matt and Krista were all smiles when the pastor finally pronounced them as husband and wife. They couldn't wait to start their lives together and all. The reception lasted well into the night as everyone partied hard. After spending a few weeks over in Europe the couple came back and Matt had to go back to work after being gone nearly a half a year and Krista decided to take time off and travel with Matt. While they were one the road going from one city to the next Krista found out that she was expecting and after sharing the news with Matt he was excited as well. Over the months Matt fell even more in love with Krista as she grew in the pregnancy and both were excited to be welcoming a little boy into the family.

Jeff helped Matt get the nursery ready and pained a theme for his nephew on the celing and also one of the walls and painted his name Caden Matthew on his wall above his crib. Krista loved the room and couldn't wait to have their son in their arms. It was nearly three weeks till the baby was due that after a doctor's appointment that they were welcoming Caden into the world, tipping the scales at 6lbs 19oz and 20 inches long and very healthy.

Matt couldn't help but smile as he looked over at his wife who was nursing their son and he was very thankful for everything that had happened during the last 7 months of his life, finding love, gaining a sister in law and niece and most of all a wife who loved him, believed in him and now he had a son to show the world to. It wasn't long after Caden was born that Jeff and Torrance welcomed a little boy into the family as well. One night after getting home Matt and Krista were talking and decided to put in a pool of their own and during the hot summer that quickly came they were enjoying the peaceful swim with each other and their son.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this story up, I got stuck on hit and then a few other ideas came to me as well! Keep your eyes open for a few new ones I am working on and they should be up soon!

~Kinley


End file.
